Bitter And Sweet Like Chocolate
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: Seorang Kim Jongdae merasa kesepian. Dia merasa member lain mulai membuat jarak satu dengan yang lainnya. Hingga sebungkus cokelat membuat semuanya berubah.
1. Chocolate Stories

.

.

.

.

.

. 

* * *

**Exo fanfiction by Lyla Angelica**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seorang Kim Jongdae merasa kesepian. Dia merasa member lain mulai membuat jarak satu dengan yang lainnya. Hingga sebungkus cokelat membuat semuanya berubah.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

"KIM JONGDAE! BANGUN! KITA ADA JADWAL JAM SEMBILAN!"

"Maaf gege, aku lelah hari ini. Besok saja."

"Maaf ya, lain kali saja. Aku sibuk."

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang fokus."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Sana ganggu member lain! Jangan menggangguku!"

"Mereka tidak sayang lagi padaku ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa! Selamat hari Valentine! Ini hadiah untukmu!"

"Kau makan saja semuanya. Aku lelah, ingin tidur."

"Seandainya ada yang menemaniku, disini...dingin..."

"Tuhan, semoga saja besok semuanya berubah. Amin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege, lihat Chen gege tidak?"

"Tadi dia bilang ingin jalan-jalan."

"Padahal belum sarapan tetapi malah pergi. Dasar anak itu."

"Bagaimana ini? Sudah malam tapi kenapa Jongdae belum pulang?"

"Kita harus mencarinya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

'Mereka siapa? Kenapa mereka terlihat menakutkan?'

'Aku lapar, aku takut. Aku ingin pulang.'

'Siapapun... Tolong aku...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege, kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengannya?"

"Kau siapa?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chen?"

'Ini aku! Kim Jongdae!'

"Di-di-di-dia... Dia..."

"Mustahil..."

"Astaga... Joonmyeon akan membunuhku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

"Hei, Jongdae mana?"

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo jawab!"

"Ka-kalian bercanda kan...?"

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa Jongdae..."

'Hiks...tolong aku...'

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini kenapa tidak bisa diam sih?!"

"Jangan thalahkan aku!"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?! Kau itu leader terbodoh yang pernah aku temui!"

"Iya! Aku memang bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga seseorang yang sudah aku anggap adik sendiri!"

"Hyung, aku harus apa? Aku bingung hyung. Andai kau bisa menjawabku..."

'Kalau kalian tidak mau...tidak masalah kok... Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri...'

"Aku benci kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kesal karena kau mengacuhkan aku..."

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu... Aku hanya...tidak tahu harus berbicara apa padamu..."

"Aku hanya ingin meminta hyung menemaniku jalan-jalan... Aku tidak tahu kalau hyung sedang lelah..."

"Aku juga yang salah sudah memarahimu..."

"Kau benar hyung, kalau semua sudah kembali seperti semula, aku akan mentraktir hyung es krim."

"Maafkan aku... Aku menyayangi kalian semua..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae memberikan perubahan besar terhadap keluarga kita."

"Aku bahagia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	2. Mint Chocolate

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Exo fanfiction by Lyla Angelica**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seorang Kim Jongdae merasa kesepian. Dia merasa member lain mulai membuat jarak satu dengan yang lainnya. Hingga sebungkus cokelat membuat semuanya berubah.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang pasti sering memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya. Kim Jongdae juga begitu, ia memimpikan dapat makan kue sebanyak yang dia inginkan di rumah berwarna pink, ditemani oleh maid cantik berwajah Minseok, koki manis berwajah Yixing, bodyguard berwajah Tao, dan yang paling sempurna adalah Luhan yang memotong kue untuknya. Oh, sungguh mimpi yang indah.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja rumahnya bergoyang dan terasa melayang. Semua kue lezat berhamburan di lantai, dan sebuah mata besar mengintip dari jendela yang terbuka. Jongdae melihat alis tebal yang tampak hampir menyatu, kemudian rumahnya terasa seperti di ayun-ayunkan. Dari jendelanya, Jongdae melihat tanah yang semakin mendekat ke jendela.

"KIM JONGDAE! BANGUN! KITA ADA JADWAL JAM SEMBILAN!"

Jongdae langsung terduduk, matanya menatap nyalang kesana kemari. Dia masih hidup kan?

"Kau itu, cepatlah mandi. Kami menunggu di ruang makan." Yifan tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap aneh membernya, berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Jongdae melongo beberapa saat, kemudian sadar bahwa yang didudukinya bukan kasur empuknya yang hangat. Melainkan lantai keras yang dingin. Yifan telah mendorongnya dari kasur. Dan menghancurkan mimpi indahnya.

Ingatkan Jongdae untuk menyandera Ace nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongdae. Nama panggungnya adalah Chen, 24 tahun, seorang main vokal dengan high note yang khas. Diatas panggung dia terlihat jahil, aneh, pecicilan, petakilan, apalagi saat bersama dua sobat beagle line, Chan & Baek. Tetapi di luar panggung dia dikenal ramah, perhatian terhadap member lain sebelum dirinya sendiri, berusaha membuat yang lain tersenyum dengan candaannya.

Tetapi yang namanya manusia pasti ingin di perhatikan, bermanja-manja, disayang oleh orang lain. Kim Jongdae juga tidak berbeda, dia hanya ingin member lain memperhatikannya, tidak lebih.

"Huaaaa...Akhirnya..." Pemuda bermata panda itu menjatuhkan diri di sofa panjang. Matanya terpejam, tubuh besarnya menginvasi sofa yang sebenarnya muat untuk tiga orang.

"Tao..." Yang dipanggil membuka matanya. Mendapati sosok gege nya berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah buku yang bersampul tulisan cina. Sedikit awkward karena Jongdae berdiri diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar. Membuat Jongdae merasa kecil.

"Hm? Ada apa gege?"

"Maukah kau mengajariku bahasa mandarin?"

"Maaf gege, aku lelah hari ini. Besok saja." Tao memasang wajah menyesal, berharap Jongdae tidak akan terlalu kecewa.

Jongdae tersenyum manis, "Tidak apa, kau istirahat saja, jangan lupa mandi dulu. Mumpung belum terlalu malam." Jongdae sedikit menggoda Tao dan memberikan kedipan jahil, yang di balas lemparan bantal sofa dari Tao.

Jongdae berjalan ke arah kamar Xiumin, dilihatnya hyung tertua itu sedang berkutat di depan laptop. "Hyung."

"Ada apa?" Jawab Xiumin tanpa menoleh.

"Mau menemaniku belajar bahasa mandarin?"

"Maaf ya, lain kali saja. Aku sedang sibuk." Lagi-lagi balasan tanpa menoleh. Jongdae menggembungkan pipinya. Sibuk apanya? Jongdae melihat dengan jelas bahwa layar laptop itu warna-warni. Sibuk dengan candy crush.

Jongdae beralih ke dapur. Lay sedang berdiri di depan kompor yang menyala. Jongdae mendekati Lay, melihat yang dilakukannya.

"Gege, sedang memasak apa?" Jongdae mengintip dari balik pundak Lay, Lay sedang memasak ramen, tapi kenapa tidak ada airnya sama sekali?

"Gege?" Jongdae memanggil Lay sekali lagi. Lay memang menatap panci kecil di hadapannya, tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Lay ge..." Jongdae menepuk pundak tegap Lay pelan. "Ramennya gosong..."

"Hah?" Lay akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Oh! Ramenku! Ya ampun, gosong!"

Jongdae hanya bisa facepalm melihat gege nya yang satu ini. Lay mulai gelagapan mengurus ramennya yang sudah kering.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang fokus." Tanya Lay saat ramennya sudah berpindah ke dalam mangkuk. Dengan tambahan air panas, tentunya dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"Tidak ada ge, gege makan saja. Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Ucap Jongdae, dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Lay dengan ramen rasa terbarunya. Lay bahkan mengerenyit merasakan ramen buatannya sendiri.

Jongdae melihat Luhan sedang berdiri di dekat sofa, kening berkerut, wajah masam dengan sebuah rubik di tangannya. Luhan terlihat lucu saat dia sedang serius. Jongdae melangkah maju mendekati Luhan.

"Gege-"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Sana ganggu member lain! Jangan menggangguku!"

Dan juga menakutkan. Jongdae berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan yang sedang dalam mode -ganggu-aku-maka-aku-akan-membunuhmu- saat si rusa itu sedang bad mood.

"Huft..." Jongdae menghela napas pendek, dia membawa buku tebal bahasa mandarin kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak ada harapan akan ada yang mengajarinya, Kris sudah melayang ke dunia mimpi, dengan kaus dan bokser, selimut yang terdampar di lantai, dan dengkuran nyaring. Jongdae mengambil selimut Kris dan menyelimuti tubuh Kris, meskipun kakinya tidak tertutupi karena selimut yang terlalu kecil, atau Kris yang terlalu besar?

Jongdae meletakkan bukunya di meja kecil. Jongdae menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berguling menghadap tembok sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"Mereka tidak sayang lagi padaku ya?"

Tanpa sadar setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dengan kasar Jongdae menghapus airmatanya. Jongdae memang tidak mudah menangis, tetapi ada kalanya saat ia stress airmata mengalir setetes dua tetes. Terkadang Jongdae terlalu pandai berakting hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dia telah menangis.

Jongdae menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara petir yang menggelegar mengagetkan Jongdae dari tidurnya. Hujan deras memasuki musim semi memang sudah tidak asing lagi. Tapi petir yang tadi bisa saja memecahkan kaca jendela saking kerasnya. Udara semakin dingin. Jongdae meringkuk di balik selimutnya, mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Tapi matanya sudah tidak mengantuk.

Jongdae tiba-tiba saja merasa haus. Dia memilih untuk bangun dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat segelas cokelat panas. Jongdae mengambil cangkir imut hadiah fans dan sebungkus cokelat instan. Jongdae menuang air panas dengan malas, mengaduknya dengan asal-asalan lalu meminumnya masih dengan uap yang mengepul. Setelah beberapa kali, Jongdae terdiam sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Lidahku perih..." Gumamnya. Jongdae menghabiskan cokelatnya dalam beberapa teguk. Mengabaikan rasa yang membakar di lidahnya. Jongdae mencuci gelas yang sudah kosong dan meletakkannya di lemari peralatan makan.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jongdae hampir melompat saat berbalik dan menemukan Tao yang berdiri dengan boneka panda di tangan.

"Kau mengagetkanku Tao. Kenapa tidak tidur?" Tanya Jongdae saat sudah bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sehabis dikejutkan.

"Petir..."

"Hm?" Jongdae tidak mendengar dengan jelas karena suara Tao lebih mirip berbisik daripada bicara.

"Takut..." Ucap Tao sedikit lebih keras, namun masih terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Jongdae. Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Hh... Ya sudah, ayo gege temani." Ujar Jongdae dengan lembut. Wajah Tao cerah seketika. Tao menarik tangan Jongdae ke arah kamarnya yang untuk sementara dia tempati sendiri, karena manager sedang tidak menginap.

"Gege tidur bersamaku ya." Tao membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, mepet ke tembok memberi ruang untuk Jongdae. Tao menepuk-nepuk kasur agar Jongdae berbaring di sampingnya. Jongdae tersenyum tipis dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya.

Tao menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Jongdae, melingkarkan tangannya di atas perut Jongdae dan menutup matanya. Jongdae merasa sedikit kurang nyaman namun rasa hangat membuatnya mengantuk.

"Selamat tidur gege..." Gumam Tao setengah sadar dalam bahasa cina.

"Selamat tidur... Mimpi indah..." Balas Jongdae. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai menjauh dan memasuki dunia mimpi. Menikmati kehangatan dari salah satu temannya meski hanya semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or NOT?


	3. Dark Chocolate

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Exo fanfiction by Lyla Angelica**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seorang Kim Jongdae merasa kesepian. Dia merasa member lain mulai membuat jarak satu dengan yang lainnya. Hingga sebungkus cokelat membuat semuanya berubah.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Jongdae bermimpi tentang kue. Namun entah kenapa ia memimpikan berada di rumah kue berwarna-warni dengan seorang wanita yang tersenyum ramah. Wanita itu memberikan Jongdae sebuah kotak kecil yang cantik dan tidak boleh dibuka sebelum sampai rumah karena ada suatu kejutan. Anehnya Jongdae menuruti wanita itu dan keluar dari rumah kue tersebut.

Tapi lagi-lagi dia terbangun di tengah-tengah mimpi. Jongdae merasa ada sesuatu yang mencekiknya. Jongdae membuka matanya lebar-lebar, melihat sebuah tangan yang melintang di atas lehernya membuatnya seperti tercekik. Jongdae mengerang dan menyingkirkan lengan itu perlahan takut membangunkan pemiliknya.

Tao terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya, Jongdae tersenyum manis melihat didi nya tidur. Jongdae bangkit pelan-pelan dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar Tao. Jongdae berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hampir semua member sudah bangun.

Kris sedang duduk di single sofa dengan ponsel di tangan. Luhan duduk menyender di sofa panjang dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan di wajah *coretcantikcoret* tampannya. Lay yang tampak setengah sadar di sebelah Luhan. Xiumin mungkin berada di dapur karena dia mendengar suara mesin pembuat kopi yang menyala.

Jongdae berdiri awkward di ruang keluarga. Aura sangat suram dan gelap. Jongdae tanpa suara masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Kris. Duduk di kasur, Jongdae menghela napas panjang. Jongdae melirik kalender yang tertempel di dinding. Salah satu tanggal di sana di tandai dengan lingkaran merah.

"Tiga hari lagi... Kita akan ke Korea..." Jongdae tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, sudah hampir setengah tahun dia dan Xiumin tidak pulang ke Korea. Jongdae sudah merencanakan beberapa hal yang akan dia lakukan saat tiba di Korea.

Tapi senyumnya luntur saat mengingat bahwa keadaan mereka saat ini kurang baik. Mereka sedang stress, jadwal menumpuk, kurang istirahat, bahkan mereka ke Korea untuk latihan album baru mereka. Dia ragu bisa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Ukh... Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Gumam pria bermarga Kim itu. Jongdae terlarut dalam lamunannya hingga dia sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu di ketuk.

"Chen, bersiap-siap. Kita akan ke studio setengah jam lagi." Ucap Kris di ambang pintu.

"Iya gege..." Balas Jongdae. Dia segera mengambil handuknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur. Jongdae berjalan melewati dapur, dia menghentikan langkahnya saat dari sudut matanya dia melihat Xiumin yang tampak memegang keningnya di meja makan. Hyung tertua ini tampak sangat kelelahan, beberapa kali helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya. Jongdae memberanikan diri mendekat.

"Hyung... Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Oh, Chen-ah. Hyung tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Xiumin. Xiumin meminum kopinya sedikit. "Tidak usah khawatir, kau cepat mandi. Nanti kita bisa terlambat."

"Yang benar...?" Tanya Jongdae sekali lagi. Jongdae menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Iya, Chen-Chen. Cepat mandi. Kau bau."

"Ish! Hyung ini. Enak saja mengataiku bau. Memangnya hyung sendiri sudah mandi?" Jongdae memanyunkan bibirnya. Xiumin terkekeh pelan. Rasa penatnya sedikit berkurang.

"Awas kalau hyung sakit. Nanti ku hapus semua game dari laptop hyung." Ancam Jongdae. Bibirnya maju, matanya melotot, ekspresi yang lucu untuk mengancam seseorang.

"Hehehe, iya-iya. Sudah, sana mandi."

Jongdae kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi, matanya masih melotot dengan bibir bebek. Xiumin tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Mood nya sedikit membaik, Xiumin meminum lagi kopinya. Kali ini dengan senyuman yang membuat kopi pahit itu terasa manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panas, sumpek, berisik, lelah, adalah gabungan kata yang paling menyebalkan. Namun bagi Jongdae itu adalah gabungan kata yang membuatnya puas. Rasa lelah di tengah kerumunan fans sungguh membuatnya merasa bahagia dan bangga. Bangga pada diri sendiri, Exo dan juga fans. Tanpa mereka, tidak akan ada seseorang yang bernama Chen yang berdiri disini. Setelah dari studio mengisi suatu acara, mereka mengadakan fan meeting singkat. Mereka mengobrol, menandatangani benda-benda yang disodorkan fans padanya, menerima beberapa bingkis cokelat. Karena ternyata Jongdae baru ingat bahwa 14 februari adalah hari valentine.

"Selamat hari valentine!"

"Selamat hari valentine! Kami menyayangi kalian!"

"Selamat hari valentine, aku membuat kue ini sendiri untuk kalian."

Jongdae tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat fans yang antusias memberikan cokelat dengan bungkusan yang imut-imut. Mereka mendapat banyak hadiah, bahkan Luhan hampir tenggelam di tumpukan gunung cokelat di mejanya. Lay hanya tertawa dan berkata mereka akan sakit gigi setelah memakan semua cokelat ini.

"Oppa! Selamat hari Valentine! Ini hadiah untukmu!"

Jongdae kembali tersenyum melihat seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin masih sebelas atau dua belas tahun menyodorkan cokelat padanya. Gadis kecil berpipi chubby itu fasih berbahasa Korea, wajahnya imut, rambutnya panjang dan terlihat halus. Membuat Jongdae harus menahan tangannya yang gatal ingin mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu. Semua tahu Exo sangat menyukai anak kecil yang imut unyu-unyu.

"Terimakasih Noona kecil." Jongdae memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil kemudian berlari ke belakang seorang wanita yang Jongdae rasa adalah ibunya. Gadis itu mengintip malu-malu. Jongdae hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Jongdae memperhatikan interaksi antara member lain dengan para fans. Kris tersenyum tipis melihat Lay tengah berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa mencapai meja mereka, namun Lay yang berinisiatif untuk membungkukkan badannya ke depan. Sedangkan di sebelahnya ada pasangan LuMin yang sedang fanservice (ssst, diam-diam Jongdae itu LuMin shipper loh, walaupun terkadang iri karena ia jarang melakukan itu dengan hyung kesayangannya). Sementara di ujung sana, Tao sedang tertawa-tawa karena mendapatkan sebuah boneka pikachu.

Wajah mereka semua tampak sangat kelelahan. Namun pancaran kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di sorot mata mereka. Jongdae tidak bisa menahan senyumannya selama acara berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tumpukan hadiah yang berwarna feminin sudah menggunung di coffe table dorm Exo-M. Kini mereka bingung mau diapakan semua cokelat-cokelat ini.

"Cokelatnya banyak sekali..." Ujar Jongdae, matanya mencari-cari cokelat dengan bungkus yang tampak menarik dan mungkin rasanya enak.

"Cokelat sebanyak ini mana mungkin kita makan semua." Lay menggaruk tengkuknya, dia sudah kenyang memakan lima bungkus cokelat. Bisa-bisa dia muntah jika tambah lagi.

"Kita simpan saja untuk besok." Saran Tao, dia mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk, salah satu tangannya memeluk boneka pikachu yang baru didapatnya hari ini.

"Kulkas kita mana mungkin muat, Tao." Ujar Kris gemas melihat tingkah imut Tao.

"Lalu mau diapakan? Hoaahm..." Tao menguap lebar, matanya setengah terbuka. Karena tidak tega, Kris menuntun Tao yang bisa saja ambruk kapanpun ke kamarnya sendiri. Luhan yang tampak suram berlalu ke kamarnya, Lay menyusul tak lama kemudian karena takut Luhan mengunci pintu kamar mereka. Dia kenal gege nya yang jika sedang stress bisa mengurung diri di kamar seharian untuk tidur.

Kini tinggal Xiumin dan Jongdae yang berada di ruang tengah. Jongdae mengambil satu bungkus cokelat dan membukanya.

"Hyung mau?" Tawar Jongdae pada Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau makan saja semuanya. Aku lelah, ingin tidur."

"Oh... Ya sudah, istirahatlah hyung..." Ucap Jongdae pelan, sekilas ada nada kecewa di suaranya namun tidak diketahui oleh Xiumin. Xiumin hanya berdehem singkat dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ruang tengah sepi, hanya ada Jongdae yang duduk di sofa. Jongdae memperlihatkan sekelilingnya.

Sepi. Suram. Gelap. Dingin...dan... Sendirian.

"Huft... Sendiri lagi..." Gumam Jongdae. Dia menggigit dark choco di tangannya. Entah kenapa rasanya pas sekali dengan keadaannya saat ini. Pahit.

Jongdae menghabiskan cokelatnya dan mengambil cokelat lain. Rasa choco ball yang seharusnya manis malah terasa berbeda di lidahnya. Jongdae menghabiskan lima choco ball itu dalam sekejap. Namun tetap saja rasanya sama. Pahit.

"Seandainya ada yang menemaniku, disini...dingin..."

Jongdae mengambil satu bungkus cokelat lagi. Hingga tanpa sadar ia hampir menghabiskan semua cokelat yang ada di meja. Jongdae mengambil sebungkus cokelat yang menurutnya menarik. Dari semua warna bungkus cokelat berwarna pink, hanya yang satu ini bungkusnya berwarna merah marun. Kotaknya kecil, mungkin hany cm, polos tanpa hiasan apapun, Jongdae membuka tutup kotak kecil itu.

"Wah! Lucu sekali!" Jongdae tersenyum lebar melihat cokelat yang imut berbentuk rumah kecil, hanya sebesar jempolnya, berwarna-warni dengan paduan yang pas, membuat cokelat itu tampak menggoda di matanya. Ada sebuah kertas yang dilipat dan diselipkan di samping cokelat itu. Jongdae mengambilnya dan membacanya.

 **-Make a Wish!-**

Permohonan? Yang benar? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika dia membuat permohonan? Jongdae menatap ragu cokelat yang tampak menggoda itu. Jongdae mengambi cokelat itu dan menatapnya lama. Sempat terlintas sebuah keraguan di benaknya.

'Masa bodoh, apa salahnya di coba.' Jongdae memejamkan matanya. Mendekap cokelat keras itu ke dekat dada dia mengucapkan sebuah permohonan.

"Tuhan, semoga saja besok semuanya berubah. Amin."

Jongdae langsung melahap cokelat itu dan mengunyahnya. Mendengung puas karena rasanya yang manis dan enak. Melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Jongdae membereskan sampah-sampah di ruang tengah dan menyimpan cokelat yang tersisa beberapa bungkus di kulkas.

Jongdae masuk ke kamarnya, dilihatnya Kris yang tidur terlentang di atas kasur yang terlihat sempit jika Kris yang berbaring diatasnya. Jongdae mengambil selimut yang entah kenapa pasti selalu berada di lantai dan memakaikannya pada Kris. Ini sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi Jongdae untuk menyelimuti Kris sebelum ia tidur. Dia kemudian naik ke atas kasurnya sendiri.

Jongdae bergelung di dalam selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Entah kenapa perasaannya aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	4. White Chocolate

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Exo fanfiction by Lyla Angelica**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seorang Kim Jongdae merasa kesepian. Dia merasa member lain mulai membuat jarak satu dengan yang lainnya. Hingga sebungkus cokelat membuat semuanya berubah.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam berlalu begitu cepat. Jongdae kali ini terbangun tanpa adanya gangguan, dia bisa dengan tenang membuka matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hari ini mereka tidak memiliki jadwal, karena besok mereka akan ke Korea sehingga hari ini mereka manfaatkan untuk berkemas-kemas ataupun beristirahat. Kris tampaknya sudah bangun karena kasurnya kosong, sepertinya dia akan bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil menonton televisi dengan sekaleng soda di tangan.

Tapi Jongdae punya rencana lain. Jongdae berniat untuk jalan-jalan setelah menyiapkan kopernya. Jongdae buru-buru bangun dari kasur dan menarik koper hitam dari kolong tempat tidur, dia hanya mengemasi barang yang perlu dibawa saja. Jongdae baru saja selesai menutup kopernya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencuci muka. Entah kenapa pagi ini mood nya sedang bagus. Jongdae mencuci mukanya dengan gumaman halus yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

BRAK

BRUK

PRANG

"Huh?" Jongdae menghentikan gerakannya seketika, matanya melotot dan rahangnya terbuka mendengar suara gaduh di pagi hari.

"Ada apa?!"

"Gege! Tolong aku!"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas meja-apa yang benda itu lakukan disini?!"

"Ya! Kris, kau berat!"

"Yixing! Makhluk itu menuju ke arahku-AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Mana?! Mana?!"

"Lu ge! Hajar dia! Hajar!" "Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku Tao! Nanti kau yang ku hajar!"

"Xiumin! Awas, di kakimu!"

"Minggir!"

PRANG

"Wah! Dia kabur!"

"Rasakan ini!"

BRUAGH

Jongdae semakin menganga mendengar kegaduhan dengan bahasa campur aduk di dapur. Dia yakin tadi kaca kamar mandi bergetar saat suara yang terakhir terdengar. Jongdae mengambil handuk kecil dan mengelap wajahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia buru-buru keluar kamar mandi dan berlari ke arah dapur. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya disana membuat rahangnya jatuh.

Ini adalah epic moment dimana Tao berdiri diatas meja, Kris yang terlihat bersembunyi di belakang Lay sedangkan Lay memegang pel, tak jauh dari meja tempat Tao berdiri ada Luhan dengan panci ditangan kiri dan wajan penyok ditangan kanan, kemudian ada Xiumin dengan rambut kusut khas bangun tidur. Mereka menatap...oven? Yang rusak parah dilantai? Belum lagi kenapa keadaan dapur seperti habis terkena tornado?

"Ada apa ini?" Jongdae memecah keheningan di dapur. Semua sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

"O..oh...itu...ta...tadi ada..." Ucapan Tao gagap dan bergetar seperti orang ketakutan.

"Ehm." Xiumin berdehem, menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Tadi ada...tikus." Xiumin tertawa garing, tidak percaya bahwa ia yang melemparkan oven ke arah tikus yang memicu kegaduhan di pagi hari yang tenang itu.

"Oh? Lalu tikusnya sudah mati?" Tanya Jongdae santai, seolah-olah ini adalah hal biasa. Memang sih. Pikirnya.

"Entah... Aku tidak mau melihatnya."

Jongdae berinisiatif maju untuk memeriksa tikus yang entah sudah bagaimana bentuknya di balik oven hancur dilantai. Ia tidak mau tahu sekuat apa Xiumin melempar oven itu. Jongdae mengangkat oven itu sedikit untuk mengintip keadaan si korban hari ini. Sementara yang lain menatap jijik.

"Ow..." Jongdae menurunkannya lagi. "Tikusnya sudah mati, aku yakin kalian tidak akan mau tahu bentuknya seperti apa." Ujar Jongdae. Yang lain bernafas lega, pundak mereka turun, Tao melompat turun dari meja dan ngacir ke kamarnya. Kris sudah kembali ke mode cool, lupa siapa yang berteriak paling keras tadi.

Jongdae mengambil kantong plastik hitam yang ada di counter dapur bekas cokelat kemarin malam untuk membuang bangkai tikus itu. Ia mengangkat oven itu sedikit untuk menyelipkan tangannya yang sudah tertutupi oleh plastik. Jongdae bisa merasakan daging lembek di tangannya, dengan cepat dia menggenggamnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik lain beserta plastik yang dia gunakan untuk memegangnya.

"Kau tidak jijik dengan bangkai itu?" Jongdae menoleh ke arah Luhan yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Sedikit sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nanti kalian menangis kalau aku tidak membuangnya." Jongdae tetaplah Jongdae. Troll as ever.

"Hei, aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu." Luhan tersenyum tipis, hari ini perasaannya sedikit membaik daripada kemarin. Dia mengambil sapu dan membantu Jongdae untuk membereskan dapur yang kacau.

"Kau makan semua cokelat yang kemarin?" Tanya Luhan saat ia melihat tempat sampah penuh dengan bungkus merah muda.

"Tidak semua, aku sisakan beberapa di kulkas. Nanti aku yang akan buang bangkainya. Aku ingin jalan-jalan hari ini." Jongdae mencuci tangannya di wastafel setelah yakin mengikat plastik hitam itu dengan rapat.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku suruh Kris atau Xiumin untuk membantuku membereskan kekacauan ini. Kau jalan-jalan saja, kurasa kau butuh refreshing." Tentu saja Luhan tidak akan meminta tolong Lay untuk membersihkan dapur, mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan Lay berjalan di dapur yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca walaupun memakai sandal. Kalau Tao, dia pasti punya 1001 aegyo untuk mengelak.

"Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu." Jongdae pergi ke kamarnya, tak lama dia kembali ke dapur dengan pakaian olahraga.

Luhan mengangkat alisnya melihat jaket merah norak kebesaran yang dikenakan Jongdae. "Bukankah itu punya Kris?"

"Ini hangat. Aku pergi dulu Xiao Lu." Jongdae menyambar plastik hitam dan berlari ke luar dorm. Luhan terkekeh pelan, biasanya dia paling anti di panggil seperti itu oleh yang lebih muda darinya, namun entah kenapa dia merasa senang hari ini.

Hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Jongdae. Dia bisa jalan-jalan di taman dengan tenang tanpa diikuti oleh fans. Memang ada beberapa yang memotretnya, namun sepertinya mereka menghargai privasi Jongdae yang ingin bersantai sehingga hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

Jongdae duduk di bangku taman, dia sedikit lapar, untung dia sempat mengambil roti gandum milik Lay. Habisnya tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Jongdae membuka bungkus plastiknya dan akan menggigitnya sebelum melihat seekor kucing yang duduk di dekat kakinya. Mata kucing itu menatap roti yang di pegang Jongdae.

"Kau lapar kucing kecil? Ini, makanlah." Jongdae memberikan setengah rotinya pada kucing belang tiga tersebut, tersenyum manis melihat kucing kecil itu memakannya dengan lahap.

DEG

"Aduh..." Jongdae memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, rasanya hampir menyakitkan.

"Kenapa ini? Akhh sakit sekali... Akhhh..." Jongdae tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah rasa sakit, sakit, dan sakit. Semua disekitarnya buram, telinganya berdengung, kakinya lemas.

"Akkhh...tolo...ukkhh..." Jongdae berusaha meminta tolong, namun Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak bersamanya, daerah taman ini sepi karena tempatnya di ujung. Salahkan dirinya yang memilih tempat yang sepi untuk istirahat. Jongdae samar-samar bisa melihat kucing kecil yang diberinya makan tadi sebelum menghantam tanah yang keras.

Kakinya menyerah untuk menopang tubuhnya, matanya berat, nafasnya pendek. Namun rasa sakit di dadanya terganti dengan rasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti terbakar, sama seperti saat dia demam tinggi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Perlahan kesadarannya semakin menjauh karena tidak tahan dengan panasnya.

"Ukh...sakit..." Bisik Jongdae sebelum semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chen ge, tahu di-oh? Tidak ada di kamar?"

Tao memperhatikan kamar Kris dan Jongdae, kamar mereka sudah rapi dan tampaknya mereka sudah membereskan pakaian mereka. Tao tidak bisa menemukan kacamata hitamnya, terakhir kali Jongdae yang memakainya. Tao kembali ke ruang tengah dan melihat Luhan sedang memandangi ponselnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Gege, lihat Chen gege tidak?" Tanya Tao.

"Tadi dia bilang ingin jalan-jalan." Jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Chen pergi?!" Suara teriakan terdengar dari arah dapur, kemudian kepala Lay mengintip dari dapur. "Kenapa dia pergi?"

"Dia ingin refreshing, sekali-kali kan tidak masalah Xing."

"Padahal belum sarapan tetapi malah pergi. Dasar anak itu." Lay mendumel di dapur, dia mematikan kompor dan mengambil mangkuk. Lay baru saja selesai memasak sup ayam untuk sarapan, padahal sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, namun mereka masih menganggapnya sarapan. "Ya sudah, aku sisakan saja untuknya."

"Xing, kau lihat jaket merahku?" Kris masuk ke dapur hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaus oblong.

"Tidak lihat, ini, makan dulu." Lay meletakkan semangkuk sup ayam di atas meja. Kris duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengambil mangkuk itu.

"Chen kemana?"

"Kata Luhan ge dia pergi keluar." Lay meletakkan empat mangkuk sup lagi di atas meja dengan tambahan sayuran segar untuk Tao. "Makanan siap!"

Mendengar kata 'Makanan' semua penghuni dorm segera ke dapur, Luhan, Tao dan Xiumin mengambil kursi yang biasa mereka tempati. Sementara Lay memasukkan sup ke dalam Tupperware dan menutupnya rapat. Dia memasukkan Tupperware tersebut ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Itu untuk apa ge?" Tanya Tao dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Untuk Chen, dia belum makan sejak pagi." Lay duduk di sebelah Kris dan menikmati sarapannya. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Setelah sarapan dan Xiumin yang harus mencuci piring, mereka melakukan hal yang diinginkan. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat emosional setelah melihat ponselnya. Entah apa yang dia lihat, namun wajahnya seperti menahan amarah, parahnya lagi Luhan mengumpat dengan wajah cantiknya yang sama sekali tak cocok.

"Sialan!"

PRAK

Luhan membanting ponselnya ke pojok ruangan. Tao yang sedang duduk di sofa bermain game bersama Kris hanya bisa menganga. Xiumin hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang dicucinya mendengar suara keras dari ruang tengah. Luhan menatap ponselnya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Keadaan sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar suara game over dari game yang dimainkan oleh Tao dan Kris.

Luhan beranjak ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentak. Kemudian membanting pintu dengan keras hingga membuat lukisan bunga di dinding terjatuh. Beruntung lukisan itu tidak memiliki kaca karena sudah pernah pecah sebelumnya, terimakasih pada Tao yang menghantamnya dengan tongkat wushu.

"Suara apa tadi?" Lay yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati Tao dan Kris yang masih terdiam. Kris mendengus kasar.

"Si rusa kutub kumat lagi." Jawabnya asal.

"Memangnya dia kenapa lagi?" Tanya Lay.

"Jangan tanya aku." Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya. Lay menatap Tao, sementara kungfu panda itu hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin karena ini."

Mereka beralih menatap Xiumin, hyung tertua itu ternyata sedang memperhatikan ponsel yang dilempar oleh Luhan tadi. Tiga orang itu beranjak ke tempat Xiumin, mereka menatap layar ponsel Luhan yang retak seperti akar pohon. Ponselnya masih menyala dan menampilkan situs chat milik Luhan.

 **From : Bubble Hun**

-Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi!-

five minutes ago

Mereka saling bertatapan, baru kali ini Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar sampai segitu parahnya. Bahkan Sehun tidak menggunakan bahasa yang formal.

"Sejak kapan mereka begini?" Tanya Xiumin dengan suara pelan.

"Tiga hari yang lalu..."

Mereka menatap Lay, akhirnya mereka tahu alasan kenapa Luhan tidak terlihat semangat pergi ke Korea. Ruang tengah tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Luhan tertidur, kepalanya sedikit pusing, dia terbangun karena mendengar suara ribut dari luar. Dia mencari ponselnya, namun tidak dapat ditemukan dimana-mana. Dibawah bantal, diatas meja bahkan dibawah kolong hingga akhirnya Luhan teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, aku membantingnya tadi..." Gumam Luhan. Luhan mengusap kedua matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk. "Lagian itu ribut-ribut kenapa sih?"

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, namun disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang aneh. Kris kasak kusuk sendiri dengan ponsel menempel di telinga, Xiumin apalagi, dia tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di depan televisi, member lain juga tidak jauh beda, mereka terlihat cemas dan panik.

"Bagaimana Kris? Sudah menyambung?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak di angkat."

"Astaga... Anak itu kemana sih?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian dia bertanya kepada mereka, "Ada apa?"

Tao menatap Luhan, bibirnya dia gigit-gigit sendiri, "Chen gege belum pulang."

"Hah?" Luhan melihat jam dinding, sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam. Selama itukah Jongdae jalan-jalan?

"Bagaimana ini? Sudah malam tapi kenapa Jongdae belum pulang?"

"Xiu hyung, tenanglah..." Lay memperhatikan Xiumin yang resah di sebelah kanannya terlihat paling panik diantara mereka. Sementara dari sisi satunya dia mendengar umpatan-umpatan dari bibir Kris dalam bahasa inggris. Lay tidak mau tahu arti dari umpatan yang Kris ucapkan.

"Kita harus mencarinya."

Mereka menoleh ke arah Luhan secara bersamaan, Luhan memakai jaketnya dengan terburu-buru, hingga dia tidak sadar memakai jaket terbalik, bagian dalam diluar. "Kalian tunggu apa lagi? Cepat!"

Sentakan Luhan membuat mereka tersadar. Lay yang hanya memakai singlet langsung menyambar jas cokelat entah milik siapa di atas televisi. Mereka membuat keributan di pintu karena terlalu panik, Luhan langsung berlari entah kemana setelah berteriak untuk berpencar. Mereka juga berpencar, mengingat Jongdae yang tidak terlalu hapal daerah sekitar pasti memudahkan mereka untuk menemukan Jongdae ditempat yang pernah didatanginya. Mereka harus memastikan ponsel mereka selalu aktif, semoga saja mereka ingat untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae terbangun karena mendengar suara dari sekitarnya. Dia berusaha membuka matanya yang berat. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Jongdae merasa indera penciumannya semakin kuat. Dia mencium aroma tanah dan alkohol yang cukup kuat.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Jongdae memaksakan matanya untuk membuka,kemudian dia mendongak. Ada beberapa orang yang mengerubunginya, mereka adalah pria mabuk yang tampak mengerikan baginya.

'Mereka siapa? Kenapa mereka terlihat menakutkan?'

Salah seorang dari mereka mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk mendengarnya. Mereka meletakkan sebuah mangkuk di depannya, kemudian menuangkan alkohol ke dalam mangkuk itu, juga sepotong roti. Jongdae kembali menutup matanya saat mendengar mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia merasa sangat lelah.

'Aku lapar, aku takut. Aku ingin pulang.'

Jongdae memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan, dia rasa dia sedang berbaring, sekitarnya juga terasa hangat.

'Siapapun... Tolong aku...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Jongdae... Kau pasti tidak jauh." Kris memperhatikan penjaja yang berjejer di jalanan sekitar, Kris pernah mengajaknya kesini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia memperhatikan setiap sudut jalan dan kios. Berharap menemukan Troll yang satu itu.

"Gege, kau dimana? Ini sudah gelap..." Tao bingung mau kemana, dia malah terlihat seperti anak hilang daripada mencari orang hilang. Alhasil dia malah berdiri saja didepan minimarket, Tao menggigit telunjuknya, matanya menatap nyalang kesana kemari.

"Bodoh... Aku meninggalkan ponselku..." Sekarang Luhan baru merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar yang lain, entah mereka sudah menemukan Jongdae atau belum.

Luhan berjalan ke arah taman, entah apa yang dia pikirkan namun dia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk pergi ke sana. Dia yang pertama kali mengajak Xiumin dan Jongdae ke taman ini sambil memakan bakso ikan. Luhan mencari hingga ke sudut taman.

"Gege!"

Luhan menoleh ke samping, dia melihat Lay dan Xiumin yang berjongkok di semak-semak. Lay memberikan gestur pada Luhan untuk mendekatinya, sementara Xiumin terlihat seperti sedang mengintip. Luhan berlari kecil mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan begitu mencapai tempat mereka. Lay langsung menariknya untuk ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Lay menyuruhnya untuk diam, kemudian dia ikut melihat keadaan di balik semak-semak seperti Xiumin. Luhan yang masih bingung tetap mengikutinya.

"Lihat mereka itu." Lay menunjuk sekelompok orang yang berkumpul di depan sebuah bangku taman.

"Mereka terlihat mencurigakan, aku punya firasat buruk." Xiumin memicingkan matanya. Salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat sebuah jaket merah. Luhan kenal betul dengan jaket merah norak yang mencolok itu.

"Itu jaket Kris! Chen memakainya sebelum pergi!" Luhan berdiri dan hendak menghampiri mereka, namun Xiumin lebih cepat menariknya kembali dan menahannya di tanah.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau bisa mati! Mereka ada delapan orang!"

"Tapi kita harus menolongnya gege!" Luhan berusaha bangun dari cengkeraman tangan Xiumin. Namun terkutuklah Xiumin dan kekuatannya, Xiumin berhasil menahannya tetap terbaring ditanah.

"Lepaskan aku gege! Biar aku lawan mereka!"

"Kita bertiga saja tidak akan kuat melawan mereka! Apalagi kalau kau sendiri!"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana!?"

"Guys..."

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kris dan Tao, mereka akan datang tidak lama lagi."

"Mereka terlalu lama! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?!"

"Bersabarlah! Sebentar lagi pasti datang!"

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak datang?!"

"Guys...hello..."

"Jangan pesimis! Aku yakin mereka akan segera sampai!"

"Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Bagaimana jika mereka melecehkan Chen?!"

"Ku bilang jangan pesimis!"

"Kau harus mendengarkan aku, Minseok!"

"Kau yang seharusnya mendengarkan aku! Aku lebih tua darimu, Luhan!"

"Guys..."

"APA?!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan ke arah Lay. Lay menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang tadi.

"Mereka...sudah...pergi..." Ucap Lay pelan. Secepat kilat Xiumin melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan dan kembali ke posisi awalnya. Luhan menyusul di sampingnya. Tempat itu sudah sepi, hanya ada sebuah benda yang tergeletak di sana. Luhan adalah yang pertama keluar dari semak-semak dan berlari mendekati benda itu, Lay dan Xiumin juga menyusul Luhan. Tapi mereka hanya menemukan potongan kain, juga mangkuk berisi alkohol dan sepotong roti kotor.

"Hah?" Luhan membulatkan matanya, dia mengambil sebuah gelang yang tergeletak. Gelang sederhana dengan ukiran kayu yang bertuliskan Exo. Luhan ingat sekali Tao sangat antusias untuk mengukir gelang yang dibelinya bersama Kris. Hanya ada satu orang yang mau memakai gelang dengan ukiran yang aneh itu.

"I...inikan gelangnya Jongdae..." Ujar Xiumin pelan, berarti pakaian yang ada disini adalah milik Jongdae, tidak salah lagi. Lay hendak menyentuh pakaian itu saat ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dari dalam pakaian itu.

"Gege! Kalian sudah menemukan Chen gege?!" Saat itu Tao dan Kris berlari ke arah mereka. Tapi mereka terlalu terpaku melihat sesuatu yang muncul dari balik pakaian yang tercecer di tanah.

Seekor kucing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae merasa seperti mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia membuka matanya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dia seperti berada di dalam kantong baju, pengap namun hangat-tunggu. Kantong baju? Mana mungkin dia muat? Jongdae memajukan tubuhnya, (atau mungkin merangkak?) ke arah sumber cahaya yang dilihatnya. Begitu dia sudah terbebas, dia mendongak ke atas.

Dia melihat wajah semua membernya. Jongdae berteriak senang, namun suaranya terdengar aneh. Seperti rintihan anak kucing. Dia coba memanggil Xiumin.

Meow

Jongdae ingin menangis mendengar suaranya sendiri. Dia memanggil nama membernya yang lain, dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata meong.

"Gege, kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengannya?"

Jongdae menatap Tao, dia terus memanggil nama Tao. Namun anak panda itu hanya menatap bingung padanya. 'Tao! Ini aku!' Jongdae terus mengeluarkan kata meong sekeras apapun dia berusaha.

"Kenapa kucing itu ada di tempat seperti ini?" Kris mengangkat kucing kecil yang terus-menerus mengeong sedari tadi. Kucing itu sangat lucu dengan bulu berwarna abu-abu. Kucing itu terlihat tidak nyaman di tangan Kris.

"Kris, ini adalah baju yang dipakai Chen saat dia pergi, juga barang-barangnya, bahkan celana dalam..." Lay memeriksa pakaian itu, kemudian dia melihat kucing yang sedang di pegang Kris. "Tapi kucing itu muncul dari dalam pakaian Chen..."

Kris menatap Jongdae, memutar tubuhnya, bahkan menjungkirbalikkan tubuh malang Jongdae yang sudah menjadi kucing itu. "Lalu itu kenapa ada mangkuk dan roti?"

"Tadi ada sekumpulan orang mabuk, mungkin mereka yang meletakkannya."

Kris menatap mata kucing yang sudah berhenti mengeong, mana mungkin kalau kucing ini...

"Chen?" Panggil Kris ragu. Sementara yang lain menatap Kris aneh karena berbicara pada kucing. Mereka terkejut saat kucing itu mengeong.

"Jongdae?" Kali ini Xiumin yang memanggil, kucing itu menoleh ke arah Xiumin dan kembali mengeong.

"Chen gege?" Tao juga memanggil, kucing itu menoleh ke Tao dan mengeong. Kris melempar kucing itu ke tumpukan pakaian. Jongdae berusaha bangun dengan keempat kakinya dan duduk diatas pakaian.

"Kau siapa?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Chen?" Kris menunjuk Jongdae yang hanya menatap ke arahnya.

'Ini aku! Kim Jongdae!' Ucap Jongdae, tapi apa daya dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata meong.

"Chen? Ini benar kau? Angkat tangan-maksudku kaki depanmu jika kau memang Chen." Ucap Luhan. Dalam hatinya dia berharap kucing itu tidak melakukannya. Tapi kucing itu mengangkat satu kaki depannya. Mereka terdiam dengan mata melotot.

"Di-di-di-dia... Dia..." Xiumin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, matanya bisa keluar dari tempatnya kapan saja.

"Mustahil..." Bisik Luhan. Dia melongo jelek menatap Jongdae dalam wujud kucing.

"Astaga... Joonmyeon akan membunuhku..." Kris menarik rambutnya frustasi, otaknya yang jenius berusaha mencerna semua hal yang terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kalian bawa Jongdae dan pakaiannya. Aku mau melamun dulu." Kris bicara sesuka hatinya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka hanya saling tukar pandang, kemudian Tao mengangkat Jongdae dan memasukkannya ke dalam jaket besarnya, Jongdae tidak mau melawan karena selain lelah jaket Tao terasa hangat. Sementara Lay dengan baik hatinya memungut pakaian Jongdae yang berceceran, plus gelang yang dipakainya. Kemudian mereka semua menyusul Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika saya lama update m(_ _)m

Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan m(_ _)m


End file.
